The invention relates to a seat pillar with a seat pillar tube, a seat pillar head fastened to one of the two ends of the seat pillar tube, and a clamping device, which is arranged on the seat pillar head, for a seat frame, wherein the seat pillar head is configured as a hollow-cylindrical sleeve and has a pivot axis which runs perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the seat pillar tube, and the clamping device is arranged pivotably about the pivot axis counter to the force of a spring element.
The seat pillar comprises a seat pillar tube which is made from steel, aluminum, titanium or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic and is fixed at one end in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The seat pillar head is located at the opposite end together with the clamping device for the seat frame supporting the seat.
In particular on sports bikes, the cyclist repeatedly takes up a posture in which the upper body is inclined obliquely forwards. In said inclined posture, the pressure loading of the cyclist in the genitals/perineum region increases because of the seat tip. Said high loading is not compensated for by spring-mounted seat pillars known from the prior art. In conventional, spring-mounted seat pillars, the spring acts in the direction of the seat pillar tube. During cycling over unevennesses in a carriageway, the seat is spring-deflected in an unchanged, substantially horizontal position. A spring-mounted seat pillar does not alleviate the loading in the region of the seat tip which acts in particular on the genitals/perineum region of the cyclist. US 2010/0199481 A1 discloses a seat pillar with a seat pillar tube, a seat pillar head fastened to one of the two ends of the seat pillar tube, and a clamping device, which is arranged on the seat pillar head, for a seat frame. The seat pillar head has an undefined pivot axis which runs substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the seat pillar tube. The clamping device is arranged pivotably about said pivot axis counter to the force of a spring element. The spring element damps the forces transmitted by rigid components of the bicycle by a multi-dimensional movement of the clamping device about the mass center in the center of the seat pillar head being made possible. The movement is limited exclusively by the progressive spring action of the elastic spring element.